Tumor Necrosis Factor (TNF-α) and Lymphotoxin (TNF-β (hereinafter, TNF, refers to both TNF-α and TNF-β) are multifunctional pro-inflammatory cytokines formed mainly by mononuclear phagocytes, which have many effects on cells (Wallach, D. (1986) in: Interferon 7 (Ion Gresser, ed.), pp. 83-122, Academic Press, London; and Beutler and Cerami (1987)). Both TNF-α and TNF-β initiate their effects by binding to specific cell surface receptors. Some of the effects are likely to be beneficial to the organism: they may destroy, for example, tumor cells or virus infected cells and augment antibacterial activities of granulocytes. In this way, TNF contributes to the defense of the organism against tumors and infectious agents and contributes to the recovery from injury. Thus, TNF can be used as an anti-tumor agent in which application it binds to its receptors on the surface of tumor cells and thereby initiates the events leading to the death of the tumor cells. TNF can also be used as an anti-infectious agent.
However, both TNF-α and TNF-β also have deleterious effects. There is evidence that over-production of TNF-α can play a major pathogenic role in several diseases. Thus, effects of TNF-α, primarily on the vasculature, are now known to be a major cause for symptoms of septic shock (Tracey et al., 1986). In some diseases, TNF may cause excessive loss of weight (cachexia) by suppressing activities of adipocytes and by causing anorexia, and TNF-α was thus called cachectin. It was also described as a mediator of the damage to tissues in rheumatic diseases (Beutler and Cerami, 1987) and as a major mediator of the damage observed in graft-versus-host reactions (Piques et al., 1987). In addition, TNF is known to be involved in the process of inflammation and in many other diseases.
Two distinct, independently expressed, receptors, the p55 and p75 TNF-As, which bind both TNF-α and TNF-β specifically, initiate and/or mediate the above noted biological effects of TNF. These two receptors have structurally dissimilar intracellular domains suggesting that they signal differently (See Hohmann et al., 1989; Engelmann et al., 1990; Brockhaus et al., 1990; Leotscher et al., 1990; Schall et al., 1990; Nophar et al., 1990; Smith et al., 1990; and Heller et al., 1990). However, the cellular mechanisms, for example, the various proteins and possibly other factors, which are involved in the intracellular signaling of the p55 an p75 TNF-Rs have yet to be elucidated (In PCT/US95/05854 and as set forth also herein below, there are described for the first time, new proteins capable of binding to the p75IC and p55IC). It is this intracellular signaling, which occurs usually after the binding of the ligand, i.e., TNF (α or β, to the receptor, that is responsible for the commencement of the cascade of reactions that ultimately result in the observed response of the cell to TNF.
As regards the above mentioned cytocidal effect of TNF, in most cells studied so far, this effect is triggered mainly by the p55 TNF-R. Antibodies against the extracellular domain (ligand binding domain) of the p55 TNF-R can themselves trigger the cytocidal effect (see EP 412486) which correlates with the effectivity of receptor cross-linking by the antibodies, believed to be the first step in the generation of the intracellular signaling process. Further, mutational studies (Brakebusch et al., 1992; Tartaglia et al., 1993) have shown that the biological function of the p55 TNF-R depends on the integrity of its intracellular domain, and accordingly it has been suggested that the initiation of intracellular signaling leading to the cytocidal effect of TNF occurs as a consequence of the association of two or more intracellular domains of the p55 TNF-R. Moreover, TNF (α and β) occurs as a homotrimer and as such has been suggested to induce intracellular signaling via the p55 TNF-R by way of its ability to bind to and to cross-link the receptor molecules, i.e., cause receptor aggregation. In PCT/US95/05854 and also hereinbelow there is described how the p55IC and p55DD can self-associate and induce, in a ligand-independent fashion, TNF-associated effects in cells.
Another member of the TNF/NGF superfamily of receptors is the FAS receptor (FAS-R) which has also been called the Fas antigen, a cell-surface protein expressed in various tissues and sharing homology with a number of cell-surface receptors including TNF-R and NGF-R. The FAS-R mediates cell death in the form of apoptosis (Itoh et al., 1991), and appears to serve as a negative selector of autoreactive T cells, i.e., during maturation of T cells, FAS-R mediates the apoptotic death of T cells recognizing self-antigens. It has also been found that mutations in the FAS-R gene (lpr) cause a lymphoproliferation disorder in mice that resembles the human autoimmune disease systemic lupus erythematosus (SLE) (Watanabe-Fukunaga et al., 1992). The ligand for the FAS-R appears to be a cell-surface associated molecule carried by, amongst others, killer T cells (or cytotoxic T lymphocytes—CTLs), and hence when such CTLs contact cells carrying FAS-R, they are capable of inducing apoptotic cell death of the FAS-R-carrying cells. Further, a monoclonal antibody has been prepared that is specific for FAS-R, this monoclonal antibody being capable of inducing apoptotic cell death in cells carrying FAS-R, including mouse cells transformed by cDNA encoding human FAS-R (Itoh et al., 1991).
It has also been found that various other normal cells, besides T lymphocytes, express the FAS-R on their surface and can be killed by the triggering of this receptor. Uncontrolled induction of such a killing process is suspected to contribute to tissue damage in certain diseases, for example, the destruction of liver cells in acute hepatitis. Accordingly, finding ways to restrain the cytotoxic activity of FAS-R may have therapeutic potential.
Conversely, since it has also been found that certain malignant cells and HIV-infected cells carry the FAS-R on their surface, antibodies against FAS-R, or the FAS-R ligand, may be used to trigger the FAS-R mediated cytotoxic effects in these and thereby provide a means for combating such malignant cells or HIV-infected cells (see Itoh et al., 1991). Finding yet other ways for enhancing the cytotoxic activity of FAS-R may therefore also have therapeutic potential.
It has been a long felt need to provide a way for modulating the cellular response to TNF (α or β) and FAS-R ligand, for example, in pathological situations as mentioned above, where TNF or FAS-R ligand is over-expressed it is desirable to inhibit the TNF- or FAS-R ligand-induced cytocidal effects, while in other situations, e.g., wound healing applications, it is desirable to enhance the TNF effect, or in the case of FAS-R, in tumor cells or HIV-infected cells it is desirable to enhance the FAS-R mediated effect.
A number of approaches have been made by the present inventors (see for example, European Application Nos. EP 186833, EP 308378, EP 398327 and EP 412486) to regulate the deleterious effects of TNF by inhibiting the binding of TNF to its receptors using anti-TNF antibodies or by using soluble TNF receptors (being essentially the soluble extracellular domains of the receptors) to compete with the binding of TNF to the cell surface-bound TNF-Rs. Further, on the basis that TNF-binding to its receptors is required for the TNF-induced cellular effects, approaches by the present inventors (see for example IL 101769 and its corresponding EP 568925) have been made to modulate the TNF effect by modulating the activity of the TNF-Rs. Briefly, EP 568925 (IL 101769) relates to a method of modulating signal transduction and/or cleavage in TNF-Rs whereby peptides or other molecules may interact either with the receptor itself or with effector proteins interacting with the receptor, thus modulating the normal functioning of the TNF-Rs. In EP 568925 there is described the construction and characterization of various mutant pS5 TNF-Rs, having mutations in the extracellular, transmembranal, and intracellular domains of the p55 TNF-R. In this way regions within the above domains of the p55 TNF-R were identified as being essential to the functioning of the receptor, i.e., the binding of the ligand (TNF) and the subsequent signal transduction and intracellular signaling which ultimately results in the observed TNF-effect on the cells. Further, there is also described a number of approaches to isolate and identify proteins, peptides or other factors which are capable of binding to the various regions in the above domains of the TNF-R, which proteins, peptides and other factors may be involved in regulating or modulating the activity of the TNF-R. A number of approaches for isolating and cloning the DNA sequences encoding such proteins and peptides; for constructing expression vectors for the production of these proteins and peptides; and for the preparation of antibodies or fragments thereof which interact with the TNF-R or with the above proteins and peptides that bind various regions of the TNF-R, are also set forth in EP 568925. However, EP 568925 does not specify the actual proteins and peptides which bind to the intracellular domains of the TNF-Rs (e.g., p55 TNF-R), nor does it describe the yeast two-hybrid approach to isolate and identify such proteins or peptides which bind to the intracellular domains of TNF-Rs. Similarly, heretofore there has been no disclosure of proteins or peptides capable of binding the intracellular domain of FAS-R.
Thus, when it is desired to inhibit the effect of TNF, or the FAS-R ligand, it would be desirable to decrease the amount or the activity of TNF-Rs or FAS-R at the cell surface, while an increase in the amount or the activity of TNF-Rs or FAS-R would be desired when an enhanced TNF or FAS-R ligand effect is sought. To this end the promoters of both the p55 TNF-R and the p75 TNF-R have been sequenced, analyzed and a number of key sequence motifs have been found that are specific to various transcription regulating factors, and as such the expression of these TNF-Rs can be controlled at their promoter level, i.e., inhibition of transcription from the promoters for a decrease in the number of receptors, and an enhancement of transcription from the promoters for an increase in the number of receptors (see IL 104355 and IL 109633). Corresponding studies concerning the control of FAS-R at the level of the promoter of the FAS-R gene have yet to be reported.
Further, it should also be mentioned that, while it is known that the tumor necrosis factor (TNF) receptors, and the structurally-related receptor FAS-R, trigger in cells, upon stimulation by leukocyte-produced ligands, destructive activities that lead to their own demise, the mechanisms of this triggering are still little understood. Mutational studies indicate that in FAS-R and the p55 TNF receptor (p55-R) signaling for cytotoxicity involve distinct regions within their intracellular domains (Brakebusch et al., 1992; Tartaglia et al., 1993; Itoh and Nagata, 1993). These regions (the ‘death domains’) have sequence similarity. The ‘death domains’ of both FAS-R and p55-R tend to self-associate. Their self-association apparently promotes that receptor aggregation which is necessary for initiation of signaling (see PCT/US95/05854, as well as Song et al., 1994; Wallach et al., 1994; Boldin et al., 1995) and at high levels of receptor expression can result in triggering of ligand-independent signaling (PCT/US95/05854 and Boldin et al., 1995).
Thus, prior to PCT/US95/05854 and the present invention, there have not been provided proteins which may regulate the effect of ligands belonging to the TNF/NGF superfamily, such as the TNF or FAS-R ligand effect on cells, by mediation of the intracellular signaling process, which signaling is probably governed to a large extent by the intracellular domains (ICs) of the receptors belonging to the TNF/NGF superfamily of receptors, such as those of the TNF-Rs, i.e., the p55 and p75 TNF-R intracellular domains (p55IC and p75IC, respectively), as well as the FAS-IC.
Accordingly, it is one aim of the invention to provide proteins, being MORT-1, analogs, fragments or derivatives thereof, which are capable of binding to the intracellular domain of the FAS-R, which proteins are presently believed to be involved in the intracellular signaling process initiated by the binding of FAS ligand to its receptor. The MORT-1 protein, analogs, fragments and derivatives thereof of the present invention are distinct from the FAS-IC-binding proteins described in the earlier mentioned applications
Another aim of the invention is to provide antagonists (e.g., antibodies) to these FAS-IC binding molecules, being the MORT-1 protein, analogs fragments and derivatives, which may be used to inhibit the signaling process, when desired, when such FAS-IC-binding proteins are positive signal effectors (i.e., induce signaling), or to enhance the signaling process, when desired, when such FAS-IC-binding proteins are negative signal effectors (i.e., inhibit signaling).
Yet another aim of the invention is to use such MORT-1 protein, analogs, fragments and derivatives, to isolate and characterize additional proteins or factors, which may, for example, be involved further downstream in the signaling process, and/or to isolate and identify other receptors further upstream in the signaling process to which these MORT-1 protein, analogs, fragments and derivatives bind (e.g., other FAS-Rs or related receptors), and hence, in whose function they are also involved. Moreover, it is an aim of the present invention to use the above-mentioned MORT-1 protein, analogs, fragments and derivatives as antigens for the preparation of polyclonal and/or monoclonal antibodies thereto. The antibodies, in turn, may be used, for example, for the purification of the new MORT-1 protein from different sources, such as cell extracts or transformed cell lines.
Furthermore, these antibodies may be used for diagnostic purposes, e.g., for identifying disorders related to abnormal functioning of cellular effects mediated by the FAS-R receptor.
A further aim of the invention is to provide pharmaceutical compositions comprising the above MORT-1 protein, analogs, fragments or derivatives, as well as pharmaceutical compositions comprising the above noted antibodies or other antagonists.